


Senestonteco

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disability, Esperanto, Gen, alia universo, handikapeco, youma, youma doom
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kion havas la Selorgvardanoj se ili ne havas estontecon? Ĉu povas la Senlumareĝlando forrabi ĉion ili havas antaŭ ili eĉ ekhavas ĝin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ĉapitro unu

**Author's Note:**

> Verkis Youma Doom.
> 
> De ĉi tie: https://web.archive.org/web/20081205023949/http://membre.megaquebec.net/youma/Sailor/fanfics/fanfic.html

La fiera knabino malfermis la pordon, kaj tuj iris al sia panjo montri sian examenon. " Rigardu, panjo! Mi faris bonege! "   
La patrino ridetis kaj fiksis la paperon sur fridujo. " Ekfaru vian taskon, mi baldaŭ vokos vin por vespermanĝo. "   
Ŝi ne vidis la katon eniri la domon dum ŝia filino eniris sian ĉambron.   
La knabino, nomita Usako, obeis kaj prenis siajn librojn el la dorsosako. Longe, la kuracistoj diris ke ŝi neniam povos paroli, skribi, aŭ eĉ marŝi, sed ŝi lernis, tre malrapide, kaj nun iras al speciala lernejo. Genakcidento, ili nomis ĝin, sed ŝi malofte sukcesis diri tiun vorton senerare.   
Post kelkaj minutoj la pordo malfermiĝis. Kio estas? Fantomoj ne ekzistas, ŝi pensis, sed preskaŭ kriis vidante la nigran beston. Ah! Nur estas kato!   
" Saluton kateto, kion vi faras ĉi tie?   
\- Mi longe serĉis vin, Usako.   
\- Parolanta kato?   
\- Jes, nekredeble, ĉu ne? Sed pli malkredeblaj aferoj estas okazantaj, kaj vi devas helpi min.   
\- Mi jam devas peni multe faranta taskon, tio estas laciga!   
\- Aŭskultu! Mi petas. Mi ne tedus vin se mi povus fari alie. Grandega danĝero minacas teron, kaj nur unu persono povas savi la homaron: vi. "   
Luna piruetsaltis kaj ŝia movo aperigis oran broĉon. Usako fikse rigardis " Magio… "   
Luna ekdubis Usako povis lukti kontraŭ malbono. Kiam ŝi ne parolas, ŝiaj mallertaj movoj povas ŝajni juneca malgracieco, kaj ŝia stranga vizaĝo alilanda ekzoteco. Sed ŝia malrapida, malklara, infana parolado perfidis ŝiajn plej bonajn penojn por ŝajni normala. Ŝi estis juna, handikapa knabino… sed neestas alia elekto.   
" Jes, magio. Kaj vi havas pli grandan magion, kiun vi bezonos por lukti. Vi estas Belega Militistino Selor'Luno, protektanto del' tero.   
\- Ne…   
\- Jes Usako. Prenu tiun broĉon, kaj diru "Lunspektra povo, transformu min!"   
\- Lunsekva povo? "   
Multtempon Luna bezonis por lernigi al Usako kiel transformiĝi, sed fine ŝi povis fari tion. Ne antaŭ la panjo vokis pri verpermanĝo, tamen. Luna ektimis. Ju pli malfrue ŝi povos eklukti, des pli la malamikoj fortiĝos. Nokte, ili fine povis ekvoji.

Samtage, en Dekkvartalo, juvelvendistino prezentis nekompareblajn rabatojn al siaj klientoj. Junuloj, malriĉuloj, kaj ĉiuj kiu alitempe nepovas aĉeti juvelojn, ankaŭ tiuj kiu ĉiam povas aĉeti juveloj sed monavidas, alvenis tuttage vidi la prezenton, kaj aĉeti multe, ĉar tia okazo ne reokazos baldaŭe, oni divenis.   
Sed kion oni ne divenis estis pli grava, kaj multe pli danĝera. Brilegaj diamantoj, fajreraj rubenoj, klaraj smeraldoj, baldaŭ ekdisŝtelis vivan energion el la aĉetantoj. Malfruiĝintoj, ankoraŭ en vendejo, svenis tie. La vendista filino, helpanta sian patrinon purigi la vendejon post la labortago, vidis ĝin kaj timegiĝis. Gazliko? Sidi ĉi tie estus trodanĝera! Ŝi kuris al pordo, sed ne povis iri eksteren. Ŝia patrino malebligis ĝin. " Panjo! Ni devas forkuri, kaj telefoni al sukuristoj!   
\- Ne, karulo, ni ne kuros ien ajn, nek telefonos al iu ajn. Ĉio fartas bone.   
\- Kio? Ĉu vi subite malsaĝiĝis? Venu kun mi!   
\- Vi agacas min. Silentiĝu, aŭ…   
\- Vi estas freneza!   
\- Bone, mi devas tiam mortigi vin. "   
Kun nehoma forto, la patrino malrapide premis ŝian kolon…

Nemovantaj korpoj kuŝis planke kiam Selor'Luno alvenis. " Luna! Foriru ni! Ĉi tie estas tro timinda!   
\- Ne Usako, se la malbonuloj ne estas haltigotaj ĉi tie hodiaŭ, morgaŭ ili estos ĉe via domo.   
\- Mi ne volas! Do… do… do mi devas fari tion! Malbonulo! Kie estas vi? Haltu viajn malbonaĵojn aŭ mi punos vin! "   
Mallaûtaj ridoj respondis al ŝi. Virino eniris la ĉambron. " Ĉu vi vere volas puni min? Provu. "   
La virino subite transformiĝis en monstro. Ŝia haŭto kvazaŭ diseriĝis, grize koloriĝis kaj sekfaltegiĝis, ŝia haro mem-moviĝis kvazaŭ tentakloj, eĉ ŝiaj vestoj malbeliĝis! Luna rigardis Selor'Lunon maltrankvile; ĉu ŝi timiĝos?   
" Neeble! Monstroj ne ekzistas! MONSTROJ NE EKZISTAS!   
\- Vi ankaŭ agacas min. Mi mortigos vin tuj, kaj vian katon poste. "   
La monstro etendis manon, celanta ŝian vizaĝon kun akraj unglegoj. Selor'Luno kriegis, kaj Luna pensis ke ĉio nun estis perdita, sed anstataŭ forkuri, la junulino atakis kolerege. Mira monstro iomtempe nur staris, antaŭ ekdifendi sin. Ĝia forto sufiĉis por forŝovi ŝin, sed la kolera knabino tuj restaris. " Vi ne devas ekzisti! Mi ne permesos plu! Luntiaro, agu! "   
Ŝi maltrafis, sed de malfore, kaj ŝia magia tiaro tranĉis la monstran manon. Kriego tremigis la konstruaĵon dum nigra sango falis planken. " Mi nur volis mortigi vin, anstataŭ mi longe suferigos vin. Sklavoj, leviĝu! "   
Svenintaj personoj stariĝis, kaj ekmarŝis al Selor'Lun. Ŝi kumprenis ke ili estis homoj, ŝi ne devas mortigi ilin, sed ili tamen estis danĝeregaj! Kion fari??? Ŝi provis kuri, sed du virinoj gardis la pordon. Ploretoj skuis ŝian bruston. Kiam kuri dekstren kaj maldekstren neebliĝis, sklavigitaj homoj alproksimiĝantaj malgraŭ ŝiaj penoj, paniko venkis ŝin kaj ŝi falis ĝenue, ploreganta. Mirinde, povo Luna neniam diris pri ekagis, kaj ŝiaj kriegoj milfoje laŭtiĝis, sufiĉe por malfortigi la sklavojn. La plej svenis, kaj la ceteraj malamikoj ne plu danĝeris. Nun!   
" Luntiaro, agu! "   
Tiufoje, la tiaro perfekte trafis kaj la monstro diseriĝis en polvo. Kolerege, Selor'Lun almarŝis kaj piedbatis la polvon, ĝis ĝi estis tro disĵetita por bati plu.   
" Monstroj ne ekzistas, ŝi diris plorante, Kial, Luna?   
\- Monstroj ekzistas, Usako, sed nur tre for, en alia mondo. Estas tiel pro personoj kiel vi, kiu havas magiajn povojn por batali. Ne estos facila, sed kiam vi venkos ili neniam revenos.   
\- Mi komprenas, sed kion mi volas diri estas…   
\- Vi timas?   
\- Ne! Aŭskultu! Mi penas lerni iom ajn, post jaroj mi scias tre malmulte, kaj unu afero panjo diris ofte estas tion. Ŝi ofte diris monstroj ne estas, kaj mi penis kredi, kiel mi penis lerni ĉion mi scias. Kaj nun, kion mi vidas? Ke ĉio estas malvera! Ke mi penis dum jaroj lerni mensogojn!   
\- Usako, ŝi ne volas timigi vin, aliaj aferoj estas veraj.   
\- Eble ŝi ne scias. Kiom aferoj ankaŭ estas malveraj? Kaj kio post tio? Ĉu tero disfalos morgaŭ? Nenio certas plu!   
\- Ve… Usako, vi ne estis farita por tiuj plenkreskiĝintaj demandoj, ne tiom zorgu, la mondo ĉiam staros plu, ĉar vi povos helpi tion.   
\- Mi ne scias tion, sed mi scias ke mi povas mortigi monstrojn. Mi malamas. Mi kredis ke malamo estas nur fiula afero, sed mi juste malamas tiun malamikon. Juste, jes, mi scias ke mi pravas.   
\- Vi estas multe pli saĝa ol mi kredis.   
\- Ol mi ankaŭ…   
\- Venu, la viktimoj ekvekiĝas. "   
Eliranta, Luna ekesperis ke Selor'Luno ne rimarkis kion ŝi rimarkis. La fakto ke la junulino parolis lerte, kun malriĉa vortaro, sed certe, rapide. Ke ŝi marŝis gracie, ke ŝiaj okuloj brilis vigle, kaj, principe, ke ŝi eldiris tiujn inteligentajn pensadojn. Lunas esperis ke Usako ne rimarkos ke ŝi, dum transformata en Selor'Lunon, ne plu estis handikapa.


	2. Ĉapitro du

" Ha! Mi de nun devas lerni kun la stultularo! " Ami pensis. Ŝi sciis ke ŝi faris ĉion por meriti tion, kaj eĉ ŝi eble ne povus iri plu al normala lernejo, se ili lasus ŝin. Malsato, drogoj, kaj kolero, iom post iom elprenis ŝian geniecon, nun ŝi ne sciis se lerni kiel aliaj junuloj plu eblis.   
Ŝi ne vere zorgis, sed ŝi tamen koleriĝis. Ŝi ne pensis malbonon pri la handikapuloj ĉirkaŭ ŝi, havi difektitan cerbon ne signifas esti tiom stulta, sed ŝi ne ŝatis esti inter ili. Ŝi preskaŭ ekploris pro tio. Ŝi estis genia knabino! Geniuleto, kiu povis lerni kaj kompreni ŝajne senfine, sed kiu perdis esperon dum la aĉaj jaroj post sia patrino mortis. La senestonteca knabino, vivanta en malriĉeco, baldaŭ perdis sian amon de scio, sian deziron bone fari, kaj la patro, kun kiu ŝi loĝis, kvankam li amis ŝin, ne provis helpi ŝin serĉi novan vivialon.   
Sed tion Ami ne volis pripensi. Kion tio ŝanĝus, se ŝi ĉiam malĝojus pri estintaj eblecoj? Ŝi nur volis pace restadi sole, kaj anstataŭ plori pro siaj estintaj eraroj, malami tiujn kiu ruinigis ŝian vivon kiam ŝi estis tro juna por kontraŭi sorton. Ŝi rifuzis tiun socion, kaj neniam pardonos al ĝi.   
Ankoraŭ, ŝia unua tago en nova lernejo estos lacanta. La plej ne facile kredis ke ŝia haro nature estas blua, kaj volis puni ŝin por tiu malobeaĵo al la vestkodo.   
Ŝi, ne nur por kontraŭi ilin sed preskaŭ, razis la flankan parton de sia kapo, kaj aranĝis sian haron Moŭhaŭkstile, plenigante sian ribelan ŝajnon.   
La menshandikapaj lernantoj tuj ektimis ŝin, kaj tio plaĉis al ŝi. Ŝi volis solecon. Sed de la unua tago, tio ne okazis.

Usako, kvazaŭ la aliaj geknaboj, timis la novulon ekde ŝi vidis ŝin. Sed kelke da tagoj plifrue, ŝi kombatis monstron, la trian kiun ŝi mortigis ĝis nun. Se ŝi povis sentime kontraŭi danĝeregajn monstrojn, kial do timi tiun knabineton, eĉ se ŝi vestiĝas strange? En televidado, tiapersonoj ofte estis malbonaj, sed ĝi ankaŭ diras ke monstroj ne ekzistas! Nu, ŝi scios de siaj propraj okuloj!   
" Bonan tagon, mia nomo estas Usako, kaj la via?   
\- Ami. Kial ci parolas al mi?   
\- Vi estas nova, vi bezonas amikon.   
\- Dankon, sed mi pli ŝatas solecon.   
\- Ne ŝercu min! Neniu ŝatas senamikecon!   
\- La mondo malamas min, mi ne deziras esti kun ĝiaj anoj.   
\- Mi ne malamas vin.   
\- Eble kiam ci konos min, ci malamos min.   
\- Bone, mi konos vin do. Amikinoj?   
\- Ci estas trosenĝena; konsentite do.   
\- Hura! Ni plu parolos tagmeze, kursoj baldaŭ komencos, ne malfruiĝu! "

" Gestudentoj, deziru bonvenon al nia nova amiko, Ami Mizuno. Ŝi ĵus maleniris el la malsanejo, do mi petas vin estu trankvilaj. "   
Kontraŭe de la aliaj aroj, tiu ĉi ne estis konsistigita de fizike aŭ mense handikapuloj, sed de aliaj miskondutantoj. Neniu diris " bonvenon " aŭ eĉ " saluton ", kaj tiel estis plibona, ŝi de ĉiam estis tre ĝenema.   
Kiam ŝi pretermarŝis la instruiston, ŝi sentis tiun strangan senton, duon-timo, duon-malamo, kiun ŝi foje sentis de sia unua acido troa-dozo, kiam ŝi transformiĝis kaj gajnis magiajn povojn. Ŝi longe pensis ke ŝi fine freneziĝis, sed post trejno ŝi povis transformiĝi sen drogo, kaj la kelkaj fiuloj kiujn ŝi mortigis kun siaj povoj enkoraŭ estis nesolvitaj dosieroj ĉe la polico, la ĵurnaloj ofte menciis ilin. Ĉio estis tre reela, do! Tamen, kial estis kvazaŭ la instruistino estis malamiko?   
Tamen, ŝi sidiĝis kaj provis forgesi tion. Ŝi mortigis kelke da aĉulojn, jes, sed la instruistino neniam meritis morton! Eble poste, sed ne nun. Ŝi prenis siajn librojn el sia dorsosako, sed la instruistino diris ke tio ne necesis hodiaŭ: estis la vico de tiu grupo uzi la kristalan disketon, kiu enhavis mensstimulajn lernprogramojn kiu povis pliinteligentigi iun ajn, eĉ genioj. Oni diris ke ĝi ebligis faman genion Suurikurume-on fariĝi la plej bona en la lando. Li malfeliĉe mortis de stranga malsano, sed la legendo pluvivis.   
En komputilejo, Ami provis uzi la disketon, sed la programo cimis. Ĝi ne misfunkciis, ŝajne, sed ĝi kaŭzis ekranan blinkadon, kiun ŝi malŝatis. Ŝi do kopiis la ekzercojn sur folio kaj elŝaltis la programon. Ŝi poste konsultos ĝin por korektado.   
Ami ekrespondis, sed baldaŭ dubis ke ŝi estis en la adekvata grupo. Tiuj ekzercoj estis tre facilaj, eĉ por ŝia difektita cerbo. Eble, ŝi unue pensis, tio estas nivelo unu, kaj ĝi malfaciliĝos poste, sed vidi la aliajn studentojn peni diris al ŝi ke ŝi ne estis ĉe sia taŭga nivelo. Se ŝi devas esti stimulata, ĝi ne faros tion! Ŝi tamen respondis, kaj kun kompletita ekzercaro iris al la instruistino.   
" Mi finis, sed, ĉu…   
\- Vere? Montru al mi. "   
Sen atendi ŝian respondon, ŝi marŝis al la komputilo, kaj koleriĝis: " Vi tute ne laboris! Kion vi provas? Ĉu vi pensas ke mi lasos vin eksteren, eble por viaj aĉaj drogoj?   
\- Ci ne aŭskultis kion mi provis diri. Mi faris ĉion surfolie, ĉar la blinkado dolorogis mian kapon. Sed kion mi volas diri…   
\- Vi farus plibone se vi uzus la komputilon.   
\- Eble, sed tiuj ekzercoj estas tro facilaj, mi timas ke mi perdos tempon en tiu grupo.   
\- Stultaĵo. Reiru al via komputilo kaj refaru ĉion, vi certe tut-malpravis kun via stulta papero. Reiru, aŭ mi vokos la estron, vi ne volas tion.   
\- Jes, jes, mi volas tion, voku lin mi petas.   
\- Reiru al via komputilo! REIRU! "   
Ami retropaŝis sed ne reale timiĝis. Kvankam ŝi malamis socion, ŝi de ĉiam zorgis pri ĝiaj anoj, de for pro ĝenego, sed kun amo. Ŝi sentis ke tiu instruistino estis maladekvata, eble eĉ danĝera, por la gejunuloj, speciale por miskondutantoj. Ŝi iros al la estro, kaj se li ne kredas… Ba, unu morto pli aŭ malpli…   
La instruistino malpermesis al ŝi foriri, kaptis ŝian haron, dolore tordigis ĝin, kaj forte puŝis ŝian kapon kontraŭ la ekrano. Lernejo por frenezuloj havas frenazaj instruistoj, Ami cinike pensis dum ŝi ekkoncentri por transformiĝi.   
Blua lumo ĉirkaŭigis ŝin, kaj post kelke da sekundoj, ŝi estis transformita. Ekstere, nur ŝajnis ke siaj vestoj ŝanĝis, sed ŝi ankaŭ estis pli forta, pli dolorrezista, kaj, plej grave, ŝi povis uzi siajn povojn! Sed… ŝia malamiko ne estis nur frenezulo, verŝajne, kaj ŝi ankaŭ transformiĝis, en monstro, ne malpli! Ŝi liberiĝis kaj retroiris iome.   
" Fik', mi ne prenis drogon hodiaŭ!   
\- Fistudento, malobeemo estas granda kulpo! Mi punos vin!   
\- Ne! Ci faraĉas kontraŭ tiuj lernantoj, pro tio MI punos cin!   
\- Ne staru tra la vojo del' Tenebroreĝlando! Ni prenos ilian vivenergion, ĉar ni bezonas ĝin, kaj se vi provas malpermesi tion, ni facile mortigos vin.   
\- Kial ci tiom parolas do? Ĉu ci volas doni al mi tempon por mortigi cin?   
\- Sufiĉe! Respondu: kiom da anguloj estas en kvinangulo?   
\- Kio? Kio estas tiu freneza demando?   
\- Eraron! Mi punos vin do! "   
Super la malbela, ruĝhaŭta, malgrasa monstro kun nigraj unglegoj sur siaj fingroj kaj, malnormale, siaj ŝultroj, aperis folioj, kiujn ĝi alsendis al ŝi. Tia papero ne nur tranĉetus, Ami divenis, la folioj ŝajnis akregaj kaj malmolaj, do ŝi forsaltis kaj turnanta al ĝi, ĵetis nebulveziketojn, kiujn ŝia magio kreis. Ili blindigis kaj malvarmigis la malamikon. Ĝi estis monstro, tamen ĝi frosttremis kaj malfortiĝis.   
Nelonge, malfeliĉe… Monstra mano kaptis ŝian kolon tiutempe. " Respondu!   
\- Kvin! "   
Strange, la monstro lasis ŝin post ŝi bone respondis, sed tuj faris alian demandon. " Mi ne estas la filo de mia patro, kiel tio eblas?   
\- Ci estas filino.   
\- Kial la pomo falis el arbo?   
\- Pro tera gravito.   
\- Kun malpli ol kvindek vortoj, priskribu graviton.   
\- Kvazaŭ cia postaĵo, sed pli bela.   
\- Eraron! Mi punos vin! "   
Ami bone sciis kio estas gravito, sed ŝia aĉa mallongtempa memoro ne permesus tiom longan respondon. Feliĉe, ŝi ne nur respondis por eviti punojn, sed por gajni tempon. Ĉiam dum la ekzameno ŝi marŝis kaj la monstro sekvis, nun ili estis en neokupita ĉambro, kie la batalo ne danĝerigos geknabojn. Ŝi frostmortigos ĝin, kiel ŝi mortigis tiujn dekstrajn politikulojn kiu lasis artistojn kiel ŝia patro vivi en malriĉeco, kaj knabetojn kiel ŝi kreski senestontece. Fidekstruloj kaj fimonstroj, la sama! Ŝi mortigos ĉiun!   
Ami ĵetis pli da veziketojn al la monstro, kiu samtempe ĵetis akrajn foliojn al ŝi. La folioj frostiĝis kaj disfalis, sed la monstro ne laciĝis, kaj ŝi devis ĉesi sian atakon, kiam Usako subite eniris la ĉambron. " Forkuru Ami, mi zorgos pri tio! "   
Damne! Ŝi certe ne bezonis handikapulojn apud, kiujn ŝi devos protekti! " Forkuru ci! Se mi miscelas ci eble mortos!   
\- Ne! Mi estas protektanto, mi savos vin! Lunspektra povo, transformu min! "   
Plene okupita pro la malvarmaj nebulveziketoj alsenditaj al ĝi, la monstro ne vidis la neantaŭviditan luntiaron, kiu tuj mortigis ĝin. Ami krietis kiam la korpo dispolviĝis.   
" Nu, certe estas bona, ke ĝi ne lasis kadavron, tiel nur la pordisto eble miros, sed pri iom da polvo, ne pri mortigita monstro!   
\- Ami, tio certe estis stranga afero, kion vi ĵus diris.   
\- Elbe, sed monstro ŝtelanta vivenergion kun cimitaj fidisketoj estas pli stranga.   
\- Ĉiaokaze, vi ankaŭ havas magiajn povojn, mi vidas. Tiuvespere, venu ĉe mia domo, Luna loĝas tie, ŝi scias ĉion pri la monstroj kaj niaj povoj.   
\- Usako, cia vizaĝo…   
\- Kio?   
\- Ci ŝajnas alie, rigardu cian reflekton en vitro.   
\- Vi pravas… ĉu Selor'Luno estas aliulo?   
\- Selor'Luno?   
\- Luna diris ke tio estas mia militnomo, sed mi ne pensis, ke mi tramsformiĝis en alia persono…   
\- Cia menso estas la sama, ĉu ne? Do ci estas la sama persono.   
\- Ne, mia menso ankaŭ malsamas, mi pensas ke mi estas mi, sed… estas kvazaŭ rigardi sen sunvitroj post surmeti ilin iomtempe. Pli luma, pli klara.   
\- Jes… ci parolas lerte, tiumatene ci parolis infane kaj malrapide. Se tio ne insultas cin, mi pensas ke ci suferas de mongolismo, ĉu?   
\- Malfeliĉe jes. Mi longe estis tre grave handikapita, sed kun tempo mi iom pliboniĝis. Mi neniam estos normala, tamen.   
\- Ne neniam. Ci nun montras neniun simptomon de mongolismo, cia vizaĝo kaj parolado ŝajnas tut-normalaj. Do Usako estas handikapulo, sed Selor'Luno ne estas. "   
Selor'Luno gapadis kaj tuŝis sian broŝon. Tio ebligis ŝin uzi magiajn povojn, kaj faris ŝin pli inteligenta… ŝi neniam maltransformiĝos! Sed Ami divenis kion ŝi pensis, kaj avertis:   
" Ci ne povas ĉiam restadi transformita, mi provis tion, kaj poste bezonis multajn tagojn por resaniĝi, tio grave kostas vivan energion. Plie, ciaj gepatroj ne rekonus cin, kaj ili timegos se ci ne reiras hejme. Mi volas koni cian amikon Luna, do ni bezonis iri tien.   
\- Sed mi ne volas plu esti stulta!   
\- Se ci scius kian stultaĵon mi foje faradas, ci neniam pensus ke ci estas stulta. "

Usako malfermis la pordon kaj eniris kun Ami. " Panjo, mi estas kun amiko, ni ludos kun Luna iomtempe! "   
La patrino eliris el la kuirejo por renkonti la vizitanto, kaj videble malŝatis vidi ŝin.   
" Usako, kion mi diris pri elekti viajn amikojn?   
\- Panjo! Ami ne estas malbonulo, ŝi estas nova, kaj novuloj bezonas amikojn.   
\- Ili, kiuj tiel vestiĝas ne volas amikojn.   
\- Sinjorino Tsukino, endiris Ami, Ci pravas, parte, mi nur deziris solecon, sed cia filino obstinis, pri ĉiu bezonanta amikojn, ŝi vere estas bona persono.   
\- Kaj vi? Ĉu vi estas bona?   
\- Mi ne mensogos al ci; ne, mi ne estas bona. Mi ne studis, mi prenis drogojn, kaj pro tio mi troviĝis en speciala lernejo, kun cia filino kiu ege penis kaj pliboniĝis dum mi nur detruis min mem.   
\- Tamen vi estas kun ŝi. Ŝi estas handikapa, ĉu vi volas ekspluati ŝian senkulpecon?   
\- Mi nur faraĉis kontraŭ mi mem, estas plua ialo por deziri ke tio neniam okazos al ŝi. Ŝi estas handikapa, ba, ŝi estas iom malrapida, mi pacienciĝos do.   
\- Mi malŝatas vin, sed vi studas kune, mi ne povas malpermesi al vi kunrenkonti. Sed sciu, se io ajn okazaĉas, tio kostos al vi pli ol vi povas imagi. "   
Ami nun nur volis foriri, sed ŝi devis renkonti Luna, kiu sciis pri magio. Ŝi sekvis Usako en ŝia ĉambro. La junulino sidiĝis liten kaj prenis katon el la planko. Ami malsurmetis siajn botojn kaj sidiĝis apud. " Mi konas cin, ŝi diris al la kato, mi foje lasis nutraĵon en la strato por ci.   
\- Vi jam konas Luna?   
\- Eble, mi ne pensas ke du katoj povas tiel samŝajni, sed mi eblas erari. Ĉu ci lasas ĝin ekstere?   
\- Jes, sed ŝi loĝis tie de mallonge.   
\- Ŝi ĉiam ŝajnis serioza, zorganta pri tre grava serĉo. Do ĝi estas Luna?   
\- Jes. Mi preskaŭ kriegis kiam mi aŭdas ŝin paroli!   
\- Ŝi parolas?   
\- Jes, alie ŝi ne dirus iom ajn al ni! Luna, tiu estas Ami, kiu havas similajn povojn kiel la miaj. "   
La kato ne parolis. " Luna, kial vi silentas? Estas tre grava afero! Ni bezonas vin!   
\- Eble ŝi ne povas paroli iam ajn?   
\- Vi ne kredas min, ĉu?   
\- Mi ne kredas, kaj ne malkredas. Ĉio eblas, ĉu ni ne havas magiajn povojn kaj kombatas monstrojn? Eble ŝi tuj ne fidas min. Parolantaj katoj certe trafus problemojn se oni scius pri ilia mirindaĵo.   
\- Luna, mi diras veron. Ami estas Selora militistino, ŝi kreis nebulaĵon por kontraŭi monstron kiu uzis fidisketojn al la lernejo.   
\- Nebulaĵo? Luna subite diris. Nebulaj veziketoj?   
\- Jes! Jes! Veziketoj, kiuj faris nebulon kaj malvarmon.   
\- Mi konas tion. Do, ni trovis nian duan militistinon. Ami, Selor'Merkuro.   
\- Merkuro? Ami demandis, mi ne imagis…   
\- Vi povas uzi viajn povojn, sed vi ne scias kiun vi estas?   
\- Fakte ne. Sed Merkuro… mi uzas tion por ret-alnomon, mi eĉ desegnis la merkuran simbolon sur miaj havaĵoj, vidu.   
\- Nu… vi havas pipon kun tiu simbolo… kial do junulino bezonas pipon?   
\- Eeeh… ci ne volas scii. Do, ĉu ci scias la celon de miaj povoj?   
\- Jes. Vi ambaŭ estis, en tre fora estinteco, gvardianoj de la Luna Princino, nomita Sereneco. Viaj povoj servis ŝian protekton, por la Lunreĝlando. Nun vi devas trovi ŝin kaj viajn aliajn amikojn, kaj kun viaj povoj povos kombati la malamikon kaj savi la teron.   
\- La Tenebroreĝlandon?   
\- Mi scias tre malmulte pri la malamiko. Ami, ĉu vi vere povas transformi sen transformilo?   
\- Verŝajne, jes, mi ne sciis ke transformiloj ekzistis.   
\- Mi donos unu as vi, eble vi estos eĉ pli forta uzanta ĝin. "   
Baldaŭ, Ami eksciis ke Luna nur sciis iometon pri ĉio, sed tio jam estis pli ol ĉion ŝi sciis! Kiam ŝi foriris, ŝi kaŝis en dorsosako bluan transformilon, kiun ŝi uzos ĉi vespere, teste.


	3. Ĉapitro tri

" La du estas malnormalaj, komandanto, io ne fartas, kaj mi ne scias kial.   
\- Pluu, ne estas alia elekto. Ni ankaŭ trafadas malfacilecon, la kvina, kiun ĉiu el nia forto serĉas, plu estas netrovita; vi almenaŭ havas la unua kaj la dua. Ĉu la dua estas handikapa kiel la unua?   
\- Ne, sed mi ne opinias ke ŝia edukado estis tiel planigita. Ŝi estas punk-ino, surhavanta anarkistajn kaj komunistajn simbolojn, kaj mi klare humis drogfumon sorbiginta ŝiajn vestojn.   
\- Vi pravas, tio ne povas esti planigita. Mi timas pri kion ni trovos sekve. Trejnigu ilin, kaj plu serĉu por la aliajn militistinojn, kaj pli ol ĉio, ne malesperiĝu. "

Samtempe, en Tenebroreĝlando: " Reĝino, vi vokis min?   
\- Jes, Jado. La energion kiun vi enportas plaĉas min kaj Reĝinon Metalion, sed mi zorgas. Multe da viaj sklavoj mortis, aŭ malaperis. Ĉu vi scias kial?   
\- Neprecize. Mi scias ke ili estis mortigitaj per tera militistino, kiu nomiĝas Selor'Lun.   
\- La Selor'Gvardio revivas, do. Mi timis tion, ni perdos tempon. Mortigu ilin.   
\- Ho! Se ŝi estas el la Lungvardio, ŝi certe ne minacos nin!   
\- Kion vi scias kiun mi ne? La militistinaro tre danĝeras.   
\- Normale, eble. Sed mia servanto Ramua, kiu agas tra tempo, trovis iliajn elektitajn gepatrojn kaj mortigis ilin. Nur unu pluhavis siajn bonajn gepatrojn naske, kaj ŝi tamen sukcesis mortigi ŝian patrino poste. Kun hazarda homa DNA, ili certe monstras, se ili ne naske mortis.   
\- Vi faris tion? Sen diri al mi?   
\- Mi pensis ke tio ne necesis, ĉar ni estis venkontaj. Sed nun ili malpli malhelpos, ol se mi ne…   
\- Ĉu vi pensas ke ni ne havas scienculojn? Ke ni ne provis eblecojn? DNA ne gravas por magio. Transformitaj, ili estos normalaj, do ili volos restadi transformitaj kiom ebla, ili plibone lernos uzi siajn povojn. Eble vi helpis nin, sed eble ne. Vi scius, se vi nur demandus. Mi ne punos vin, se vi sukcese pruvas ke ili estas senpovaj kontraŭ ni. Mortigu ilin, tio sufiĉos. "

Kial mortigi handikapulojn, kiam homoj bonvole farus tion se ili aŭdacus? Kun lerta estro, ili malĝeniĝos, sed kun magio, tion ili ne bezonos. Li mense konfirmis ke sia dua sklavo, Bamo, pluestis ĉe Dekkvartalo, kie ŝi kreis ĥaoson kaj ŝtelis vivenergion per ĝi. De nun ŝi ne laboros pri simpla energioserĉado, sed pri mortigi iliajn plej danĝerajn malamikojn. Ŝia povo manipulis homan volon, ŝi nur devos trafi la adekvatajn celojn, kaj ili faros ĉion por ili.

Junulino vekiĝis tiumatene kvazaŭ ĉiumatene, sed ŝi baldaŭ komprenis ke la tago estos malagrabla. Tiu malseka sento… ne estis pluvo, kaj certe ne estis urino. Ŝi fingrotuŝis kaj kriis: malgraŭ ŝia nigra haŭto, la ruĝa likvo estis klare videbla. Sango. La krioj vekigis la patrino. " Minako, kio okazas? "   
Plorante, la knabino montris siajn sangkovritajn fingrojn, sed la kabaneto estis tro malluma kaj ŝi devis reproksimiĝi al la pordon por videbligi ĝin. " Mi malsanas, panjo, mia ventro sangas.   
\- Montru al mi… ne, ne timu, tio ne estas malsano, mi poste helpos vin, sed unue vi devas paroli kun la sorĉisto. "   
Minako eliris sian kabaneton, plu timanta. La arbaro en kiu ili loĝis estis danĝerplena, kaj el ĉiu danĝeroj, malsano estis la plej grava. Malpli da unu horo poste, la sorĉisto pretis kaj ili sidis kune en alie malplena kabano.   
" Via patrino diris al mi ke vi sangas.   
\- Jes, kio estas tiu malsano? Ŝi diras ke tio ne estas malsano sed…   
\- Fidu ŝin. La aliaj knabinoj scias kion ĝi signifas, kaj ili ne timos kiam tio okazos, sed ni ne sciis se paroli al vi pri plenkreskiĝo estus bona, ĉar vi estas tute malsama.   
\- Kion la alioj scias do?   
\- La ventro de virinoj sangas kiam ĝi malfermas je ĉiu nova luno. Tiam beboj povas eniri kaj ekkreski, sed ankaŭ iom da sango povas eliris. Do tio signifas ke vi plenkreskiĝis. Ke vi nun estas virino. Sed vi estas malsama ol la aliaj virinoj, tre malsama.   
\- Ĉu ĝi estas malbona?   
\- Ne! Ne! Kontraŭe, tre bona, sed malfacila. Aŭdu, ĉar tio gravegas.   
\- Kio? Mi timas!   
\- Kiam vi estis tre juna, tri jaroj aĝa, ne pli, via patrino estis atakita de leono. Ŝi estis sola, neniu krom vi povis helpi. Tamen, ŝi vivas, kaj nur havis cikatretojn kiu malaperis kun tempo. Kiel ŝi povis pluvivi, mi ne tuj kredis, sed kion ŝi diris al mi pruviĝis vera poste: vi transformiĝis kaj tranĉi la leonan kapon kun dia lumo.   
Du jaroj poste, blankuloj, pro iliaj strangaj militoj, eniris nian vilaĝon, kaj vi ankoraŭ transformiĝis kaj mortigis iun kiu faraĉis kontraŭ niaj virinoj. La ceteraj blankuloj forkuris. Detiam, ni sciis ke vi ne nur estas knabino. Vi estas diino.   
\- Sed kial ne diri pri plenkreskiĝo?   
\- Ĉar vi ne povos restadi kun ni. Se ni parolus pri tion, vi malĝojus. La dioj donis vin al ni por…   
\- Sed kial? Kial mi ne povas restadi?   
\- La dioj donis vin al ni por ke oni zorgu pri vi. Sed ĉiufoje mi trancigis vin por savi nin de malamikoj, kaj dankinde vi ĉiam sukcesis, ni sciis ke vi ne estis nia. Vi transformiĝas en blankulo. Vi estas blanka diino.   
\- Neebla! Mi ne estas blankulo!   
\- Mi ne scias kial la dioj faris vin nigra infano, sed kiam vi transformiĝas oni vidas, ke vi vere estas blanka diino. Kaj vi devos reiri kun la blankuloj, kiun vi devos protekti kaj beni, ĉar vi estas ilia diino. "   
Eble ili plu parolis, sed Minako poste ne bone memoris. Li donis al ŝi drogon kiu ebligis ŝin sonĝi pri la fojoj kiun ŝi forgesis, dum ŝi estis trancigita. Sed kiam ŝi vekiĝis, ŝi jam estis for el sia vilaĝo, en blankula urbo, kaj ŝi ne sciis kien iri. Ĉiuj parolis blankulan lingvon, kiun ŝi ne komprenis, kaj neniu zorgis pri perdita knabino. Ŝi malbenis la sorĉiston kaj ekploris.


	4. Ĉapitro kvar

Kiam li havis tiun tarokkarton, la Diablo, li subite memsentis libera, tiom libera, ke li petegis la tarokistino por gardi ĝin. Ŝi diris ke la karton estis demona ilo, kaj farigos lin sklavo, sed li nur volis ĝin, kiu farigis lin senti tiom libera. Ridanta, ŝi diris ke ŝi sciis pri lia justa sed malpermesita kolero, kaj ke li povas fari ĉiun li volas.   
Nun li marŝis hejmen, li ne retroiris oficejen kvazaŭ kutime. Laboro, laboro, ĉu ĝi reale gravas? Ne kiam li havas demonan karton! Plie, kial labori se lia salajro estis impostita por tiuj pigraj subhomoj? Li vivis apud speciallernejo, kie senuzaj handikapuloj disperdis lian imposton, kaj neniam eĉ povos repagi. La socio lasis fikomunistojn devigi ĝin pagi por tiuj aĉuloj, sed ne bonvole, li certis. Preskaŭ ĉiu pensas tiel, la karto sciigis lin pri tio, sed timas la fikomunistojn, kaj tial toleras tiujn balastaĉulojn.   
Tio ne ĉiam pluestos, ĉar li… lia pensado haltis kiam probable drogita junulino ne moviĝis el lia vojo. La akcidento ne kolerigis lin, sed la junulino jes. Marĝena, ribelema parazito! Li ne kaŝiĝos, tiufoje li faros kion li deĉiam devus fari, hodiaŭ li malĝeniĝos, li fine faros kion ĉiuj baldaŭ aŭdacos fari, kaj fiere! Li enmetis la manon en poŝo kaj elprenis tranĉilon, kiun li ĉiam havis por sindefenso.   
" Vi neniam plu timigos la loĝantoj, parazito, baldaŭ ĉiu subhomoj ankaŭ mortos, ni ĉiuj pensas ĉi tiel!   
\- Mia nomo estas Ami, ne parazito. Kaj mi manĝas faŝistojn ĉiumatene. "   
Se li ne trafus Ami, li certe pluvivus, sed ŝi ne estis iu kiun oni povis senpune ataki. Kun ŝian surhoman forton, ŝi fortrenis lin, senuziganta liajn pikprovojn kun nekredebla lerteco. Ŝi nur lasis lin kiam ili estis kaŝitaj en strateto. Ŝi ne sciis ke multe da malamo-plenaj viroj ankaŭ havis demonajn tarokkartojn, kaj sekvis ilin.   
" Mi kutime ne tuŝas tiajn fiuletojn, sed vi provis mortigi min. Se vi volas scii, mi ne povas esti subhomo, fakte mi neniel estas homo. Vidu: Merkura povo, transformu min! "   
Ami iom timiĝis malkovrante ke ŝia transformilo agis malpli rapide ol ŝia kutima transformo, sed la fiulo nur gapadis kaj ne pensis pri ataki. Kvankam li ne faraĉis, ŝi havis problemeton, ĉar nun estis ok malamikoj. Ĉu ili ĉiu estis malamikoj?   
" Mi ne danĝerigos senkulpulojn, ni luktu aliloke. " Ŝi diris al li. Sed li atakis. " Nebulveziketoj! " Ŝi kriis, kaj magiaj veziketoj batis lin ĝis li svenis. La aliaj viroj fine pruvis ke ili ne estis amikoj, aŭ eĉ neŭtraluloj. Unu kriis: " Ŝi malhelpas nian sanktan mision! Mortigu ŝin! "   
La viroj samtempe atakis, sed tro malfrue: " Frostveziketoj! " De mallonge, ŝi sentis sian povon, kiun ŝi trejnis dum du jaroj, tiel kreski, sed nur nun ŝi komprenis kian povon sia korpo kaŝis. La malamiko subite glaciiĝis kaj falis rigide, certe jam mortiĝinta. Tri pluvivontoj saĝe forkuris. Selor'Merkuro rompis la glacion kaj serĉis indikaĵojn. Eĉ la plej stultaj vakerkonservemoj ne tiel atakis junajn marĝenulojn seniale, eble estis nova faŝista organizo. En lia brustpoŝo ŝi malkovris tarokkarton, la Diablo. Malkutima… Ĉu la alioj ankaŭ havis iun? Jes! Do ili kune agis!   
Ŝi devis detrui tiun organizon, ŝi pensis, kaj sia malamo por faŝistoj kreskis. Ŝi mortigos ilin ankaŭ, ne gravas konsekvencoj! Tiu karto farigis ŝin libera, sen kulposento aŭ leĝotimo… Jes, ŝi devis servi la demonon kiu kreis tiun mirindan karton, tio estis libereco!

La virino paŝis kun sia filino. La granda, fierŝajna, nigrhara knabino obeeme sekvis ŝin, ŝiaj svagaj okuloj nenion rigardanta. Kuracistoj diris ke nenion estis farebla por la filino, sed ili nenion sciis pri fido. Eble ĉe la ŝintoa templo oni helpos. Ŝi ne faris la kutimajn ritojn kaj tuj ekserĉis la pastron. Li ne estis for. La malgranda, maljunega viro subite aperis, kaj amike salutis ilin. Ŝi ne perdis tempon. " Ĉu viaj ritoj povas kuraci malsanon?   
\- Foje, sinjorino, foje, sed neniam anstataŭigu medicinaĵon kun preĝo, uzu ilin kune. Oni neniam scias kiu funkcios plibone.   
\- Kuracistoj povas nenion por mia filino. Ŝi estas aŭtismulo, kun tre gravega formo de la malsano. Eĉ antaŭ mi, kuracisto diris ke ŝi tute ne havas menson. Ŝi eĉ ne povas manĝi, mi devas nutrigi ŝin per tubo! Mi ne kredas ke tiel bela knabino povas esti sen animo, ĝi certe estas ie, ĉu oni povas trovi ĝin? Mi aŭdis pri via templo, oni diras ke vi estas tre sprita kaj lerta.   
\- Neniam kredu onidirojn. Mi estas freneza maljunulaĉo. Sed se tio ne timigas vin, eble mi povas helpi.   
\- Kiel? Kiom da monon vi bezonas?   
\- Kiom vi pensas taŭga. Iom da fajrligno helpus min, sed se vi ne povas pagi, mi tamen helpos vin.   
\- Nu, vi vere estas la sindonema templestro kiun oni pridiras!   
\- Freneza sindonema templestro, eble. Mi ŝercas, tamen mi neniam trompus iun ajn. Mi provos helpi vian filinon, kaj se mi ne eblas, mi ne ŝajniĝos.   
\- Kion mi devas fari?   
\- Envenu en preĝejo kun ŝi, ni ekos kun fajra alpreĝo, ĉar tio estas tre povema rimedo.   
\- Tuj? Nu… dankon.   
\- Danku min kiam mi sukcesos. "   
Ili eniris la templon kaj sidiĝis antaŭ la sankta fajro. La junulino bezonis gvidon eĉ por sin instali, nehavanta iometon da volon. La maljuna viro malĝojis pri la kompatinda knabino. Ŝi tiom ŝajnis kiel lia filino! La belega virino mortis dek kvin jaroj antaŭe, monstre buĉita, kaj nekropsio rivelis ke ŝi tiam estis graveda. La junulino preskaŭ povus esti lia neniam naskita nepino, kaj kvankam tio ne eblis, li ĝojus vidi ŝin kreski gracie kaj fiere anstataŭ la sia. Sed la belega knabino nur maljuniĝos, atrofiiĝos, kaj tro frue mortos sen reale vivi. Li malfacile koncentris kaj ĉantis la bezonatajn alpreĝojn. Li apenaŭ plenigis la riton antaŭ la sankta fajro pligrandiĝis sen videbla kaŭzo. Bonega! La praulaj spiritoj akceptis lian preĝon.   
Li petegis ilin sciigi lin kiel helpi la belegan knabinon. Ili ne respondis al li, sed tute neatendita io okazis. La knabino stariĝis, ago ke ŝi neniam faris per sian propran volon, kaj marŝis al la fajro. Ĝi pligrandiĝis. La patrino provis malpermesi al ŝi meti sian manojn en fajro, sed nevidebla forto retropuŝis ŝin. Ekde ŝi tuŝis flamon, la sankta fajro dufoje plikreskiĝis, minacante bruligi la templon. La flamoj unue formis nerekoneblajn bildojn, kaj post malpli ol unu minuto, virinan vizaĝon. La fajra virino ekparolis en nekonata lingvo, kiun la junulino ŝajne komprenis. Post iom da tempo, ruĝa lumo, malkiel iun de fajro, ekbrilis inter ŝiaj manoj, kaj kiam ĝi ĉesis, ŝi havis ruĝoran skribilon, kun Marsa simbolo. Ŝi tiam malfortiĝis, samkiel la fajro, kaj svenis, preskaŭ falante sur varmegaj ardaĵoj. La fajro tute estingiĝis.   
Ekde la du plenkreskuloj povis proksimiĝi, ili genuiĝis apud ŝi kaj provis vekigi ŝin. Ŝi trankvile spiris, eble normale dormanta, sed ne vekiĝis. Ŝiaj manoj ne estis brulitaj, sed pro la videbla spirita interveno, neniu miris. Kiam la maljunulo provis forpreni ŝian skribilon, kiu fakte estis ia rabdeto, ŝi subite vekiĝis kaj laŭte ekkriis. Feliĉe, ŝi baldaŭ trankviliĝis kaj sin luladis, premante la bastoneto en ambaŭ manoj. La malgranda maljunulo flustris: " Ŝi ne nur estas aŭtismulo; ŝi estas sanktulino. "


	5. Ĉapitro kvin

Ŝi malamis faŝistojn kaj kapitalistojn, kulpaj de mizero, kaj nun ŝi povis mortigi ĉiun kiun ŝi malamis. Ŝi estis libera! Libera! Ami, plu transformita, premis sian demonan karton en mano, kaj pli marŝis. Ŝia liberiga karto… ŝi neniam forlasos ĝin! Ŝi pensadis pri plui sian mem-asignitan mision, sed forgesis ĝin kiam ŝi vidis tiun seksumindan ventŝirmilpurigiston kiun ŝi ofte vidis sed malofte parolis kun.   
" He! Najlkapo! Venu ĉi tien!   
\- Mi provas gajni monon, mi ne havas tempon por iuj kiuj nomigas min Najlkapo.   
\- Ha ha! Kaj se bela virino kiu volas vian korpon nomas vin Najlkapo?   
\- Tio nur okazas en sonĝoj, he!   
\- Sonĝu do! Mi volas amori kun vi, ĉe oficejo kie agaca viro laboras. Tiu ĝenema reviziisto, la vizaĝesprimon li faros! Ha ha! Sekvu min!   
\- Nedubinde, mi sonĝas… "

Blankuloj videble ne volis Minakon en ilia urbo. Ankaŭ estis multaj nigruloj enurbe, sed ili ne konis ŝian lingvon, kaj ŝi restadis sola. Ŝi neniam antaŭe dormis ekstere, ĉar tio estus danĝera, sed nun ŝi devis trovi novan ŝirmejon ĉiunokte. Kaj la urbanoj ne ŝatis trovi ŝin matene. Ŝi preskaŭ manĝis nenion de sia vekiĝo, krom putriĝintan rubaĵon. Kaj kontraŭe en ŝia vilaĝo, milito pluis en urbo. Fiblankuloj multfoje ĵetis ŝtonojn al ŝi, eĉ se ŝi faris nenion kontraŭ ili. Eble ili ne sciis ke ŝi estis ilia diino, sed eĉ se ili komprenus tion, ŝi ne benus ilin! Tro da fiuloj loĝis tie! Ŝi devis foriri, ŝi ne sciis kie estis tiu urbo, sed ŝi maleniros kaj trovos ajn vilaĝon en arbaro aŭ dezerto, eĉ la malamiko ne estus tiom aĉa! Ili ankaŭ havis nekonatan lingvon, sed ŝi trovos rimedon pli facile kun aliaj neurbanoj.   
Hieraŭ estis pli malbona ol kutime. Senfinaj viĉoj de homoj formiĝis en stratoj, por ia stranga rito, kaj blue vestitaj militistoj gardostaradis. Ili havis tiujn timindegajn armilojn kiu povis mortigi de for, sed ne provis vundi ŝin. Tamen ili malpermesis ŝin iri kien ĉiu iris. Ili devigis ŝin iri al nekonataj ejoj, kaj vespere, kiam ili foriris, aliaj militistoj venis. Malamikoj. Verŝajne, urboj ne nur estis vilaĝegoj, kiel ŝi imagis, sed multaj vilaĝoj ĉe unu ejo, enhavanta multajn malamikajn gentojn! Kial iu ajn volus tiel vivi? Kaj ilia milito ne estis kvazaŭ arbaranaj militoj, ili ne kombatigis militistojn kontraŭ militistoj, ili atakis la malamikajn loĝantojn! Barbaroj! Ŝi retroiros en arbaro eĉ se besto eble manĝos ŝin je la unua nokto! Bestoj estas pli homaj ol urbanoj!   
Sed la malamikoj malpermesis tion. Fiblankuloj persekutis ŝin kaj post mallonga kurado kaptis ŝin. Ili kolerege paroladis, kriis, kaj batis ŝin, montrante akrajn tranĉilojn kiu rebrilis kiel akvo. Ankoraŭ, ŝi ne memoris kion sekvis, ili certe svenbatis ŝin, sed ŝi neniam forgesos sian vekiĝon.

Ŝi vekiĝis en dometo, sur alta lito, sub akra lumo, ŝiaj manoj ligitaj kaj ŝia tuta korpo dolora. Ŝia maldekstra okulo ne vidis, sed la alio sufiĉis por vidi ŝian korpon. Videble, sorĉisto zorgis pri ŝi, ĉar la pli grandaj vundoj estis kovritaj kun blankaj bandaĝoj. La dekstra mano, kaŝita sub bandaĝo, estis tro malgranda, ŝi tuj divenis ke la malamikoj fortranĉis ŝiajn fingrojn. Ŝia ventro kaj pugo doloris kiel oni palisumis ŝin. La blankulaj kuracoj eĉ pli timigis ŝin, se tio eblis; stebiloj estis insertitaj en ŝiaj brakoj kaj konektis per tubetoj kun strangaj klaraj pociujoj. Ŝnuretoj emerĝantaj kvazaŭ radiketoj de ia magiobjekto estis gluiĝitaj al ŝia brusto. La magiobjekto elsendis nekompreneblajn lumbildojn kaj bruetojn. Ŝi penis kontroli sin mem iomtempe, sed malsuksesis kaj preskaŭ tuj ekkriegis, ĝis blanka sorĉisto revenis kaj ankoraŭ pikis ŝian brakon, svenigante ŝin.

Sinjorino Osakao devos baldaŭ forlasi Sud-Afriko. Se ŝi estus denaska Britano, la registaro certe helpus ŝin, sed ŝi estis Japanino, kiu nur tempe loĝis ĉe Britujo. Kelkaj tagoj antaŭ, ŝia familio skribis por diri ke ili ne alsendos plu monon al ŝi, krom kion ŝi bezonos por avibileto. Ŝi unue koleriĝis, sed ili pravis, ŝi ne povis restadi. Eble estos enlandmilito, tiu vundita junulino kiun ŝi trovis pruvis ke danĝero estis. La malfeliĉulineto estis atakita de racistaj fiknaboj, kiu preskaŭ mortigis ŝin. Kun iom da imago, ŝi konvinktis ruĝkrucanon ke ŝi adoptus la junulinon se ili pagus por kuracado, sed detiam ŝi ekŝatis ŝin kaj ne plu povis forlasi ŝin en militonta lando.   
Kion la ANC faros, ŝi ne sciis kaj timis. Ili nur havis regpovon de unu semajno, ĉu ili poste faraĉos kontraŭ blankuloj? Ŝi ne sciis kiel ili pensis. Iel ajn, ŝi iros hejmen, japanien. Sen mono, kiel ŝi plu vivus tie? Sed kiel ŝi vivos en Japanio? Ŝiaj gepatroj malamis nigrulojn, kaj ŝi kunprenis kripligitan nigrulinon, kion ili diros? Certe ili ne helpos ŝin plui sian studadon!   
Nezorginda, ŝi pensis. Ŝi havos malpli bonan laboron, malpli grandan salajron, sed ŝi pluvivos. La knabino, kontraŭe, ne pluvivos se oni forlasas ŝin.

Estis ĥaoso ĉe la speciallernejo. Usako ne jam sciis kio okazis, sed la kriegoj ne trankviligis ŝin.   
Ĉe unua etaĝo, belega virino vestita de ampleksa malva robo estis sekvita de multaj viroj kaj kelkaj virinoj. La sekvantoj, ekcitemaj kaj malamoplenaj, rompigis ĉion ili trovis, kaj batadis ĉiun ili kaptis. La virino ridegis: " Miaj sklavoj! Pluu, plu destruu! Mortigu ilin, kiu vivas per kion ili ne meritas! Mortigu la subhomojn! Mortigu iujn kiujn vi malamas, tio estas libereco! "   
La sklavoj ne bezonis ordonon, pro malamo ili faros per si mem kion la demonino volis. La handikapaj geknaboj provis sin defendi, sed kontraŭ sanaj plenkreskuloj ili rapide estis venkitaj. La demona virino ridis plu, sed ne longe. Baldaŭ luma disko alŝvebis kaj trafis du virojn, kiu falis mortintaj. La disko reiris al juna virino vestita kun ia striktaĵo, kiu similis maristan uniformon. " Eliru mian lernejon, aŭ vi bedaŭros eniri! Mi estas Selor'Luno, kaj en la nomo de Luno, mi punos vin!   
\- Selor'Luno, diris la estranta virino, do ni trafis la bonan ejon. Miaj sklavoj mortigas handikapuloj ĉar vi estas inter ili. Bedaŭrinda, ĉu ne? Se vi havas iun ajn aliancanoj, voku ilin. Mi mortigos vin samtempe kaj ĉiu aliaj geknabaĉoj estos savitaj. Kion vi pensas?   
\- Mi pensas vorton kiun Ami ĉiam diras al plenkreskuloj: forfiku.   
\- Kio?   
\- Vi ne timigas min. Ĉiu monstro pensis ke ĝi mortigos min, kaj mi tedas pri tio. Mi mortigos vin kvazaŭ la aliajn monstrojn kaj mi forgesos ĉion pri via malbela vizaĝo. Aŭ nur foriru, kaj diru al aliaj monstroj ne venu plu ĉe nia mondo. Mi pli ŝatus tion.   
\- Senĝena fiulino! Konsentite, mi ne provos mortigi vin. Miaj sklavoj tion faros. "   
La monstra virino malaperis, kaj subite ĉiuj fihomoj turniĝis al ŝi. Selor'Luno divenis ke kion ili kriis estis insultoj, minacoj kaj aliaj fiaj vortoj, sed nenio kompreneblis, ĉar ĉiuj kriis samtempe. Estis multaj malamikoj mortigendaj! Ŝi ankoraŭ prenis sian tiaron.   
Sed ŝi ne alĵetis ĝin. Luna, kiel ŝi sciis kion estis okazanta, oni ne scias, envenis, kaj ordonis al Selor'Luno haltiĝu. " Vi ne devas mortigi ilin! Ili estas homoj!   
\- Ili atakas min! Kion mi faros do?   
\- Ĵetu vian tiaro, sed anstataŭ diru "Stelpolvo, agu!" "   
La militistino obeis kaj anstataŭ mortigi iun, la tiaro nur ŝvebis super ĉiu kaj polvo elfalis. Ili svenis kaj kartoj elfalis iliajn poŝojn. Selor'Luno almarŝis kaj prenis la kartojn. " Luna, kiel vi sciis ke mi estis kombatanta?   
\- Mi estis ĉasanta raton kiam mi vidis homojn kiu kriegis kaj kuris samdirekte. Ili ne ŝajnis normalaj do mi sekvis ilin.   
\- Bone. Nu, eble mi plibonfarus nur hejmen iri, ĉu? Mi iom malsatas.   
\- Kion vi diras Usako? Ĉu vi ne scivolas? Eble ili plu danĝeras.   
\- Ne, mi forprenis iliajn demonajn kartojn. Ili ne aŭdacos plu, sen ĝi.   
\- Kion vi scias pri la kartoj?   
\- Nenion… sed ili liberigas. Kaj nun mi havas ilin. Mi povas fari ĉion mi volas. Kaj mi ne volas restadi ĉe la lernejo, mi volas iri hejmen kaj manĝi iom. Aŭ eble multe.   
\- Via patrino koleriĝos.   
\- Mi ne maltransformigos, do mi uzos miajn povojn kontraŭ ŝi, se ŝi provas malhelpi min.   
\- Ĉu vi komprenas kion vi ĵus diris? Estas malbonega! Donu al mi kartojn, ili aĉigas vin.   
\- Ne, mi estas sklavo de tre povema demono, mi faras kion mi volas! "   
Selor'Luno forkuris kaj Luna persekutis ŝin. Ŝi konis pli mallongan vojon, do kiam junulino proksimiĝis al hejmo, Luna saltis sur ŝia kapo kaj mordis orelon. Selor'Luno kriegis kaj batis ŝin, sed Luna plu rezistis, kaj ŝi devis allasi la kartojn por fortiri Luna-on.   
Luna tuj prenis la kartojn en buŝo kaj forkuris tra heĝo, kiun knabegoj ne eblis trairi. Dum ŝi ĉirkaŭiris ĝin, Luna kaŝiĝis kaj la juna virino preterkuris sen vidi ŝin.   
La kartoj ne agis sur Luna, ĉar ŝi estis kato, tamen ŝi sentis ilian povon. Danĝera, povega, malbona povo. Ŝi devis trovi kiel malagebligi ilin. Ĝis tiam, ŝi lasos ilin tie, estus tro danĝera kunpreni ilin hejmen. Ŝi enterigis ilin kaj ekserĉis, sen scii kion ŝi serĉis.

La ventŝirmilpurigisto nun ankaŭ havis karton. Ami donis unu al li. Kune, ili mortigos faŝistojn, tio ŝajnis bona. Ili povis fari ĉion ili volis! Ili ĵus forlasis la komunistpartian oficejon, kie ili malvestiĝis kaj amoris sur la skribtablo del' partiestro. Ha ha! La timema reviziisto certe ne dormos antaŭ semajnoj, kaj li nur meritis tion!   
Ami ŝtelis leda mantelo, ĉar ŝi tedis pri la marista uniformo, sed ne jam volis maltransformiĝi. Ŝi sciis ŝi malsaniĝos pro tio, sed ne zorgis. Zorgi pri estonteco estis malliberula afero! " Nu, Najlkapo, ĉu vi certas ke vi ne konas iun ajn malamikon? Kelkaj subgrundanoj havas strangajn ideojn, kaj vi konas multojn.   
\- Jes, mi konas nazion, sed lia drogo malmultekostas.   
\- Se ni mortigas lin, ni forprenos lian drogon tute senkoste.   
\- Vi pravas, iru ni! "   
Li gvidis ŝin tra la urbo kaj baldaŭ pretermarŝis kelke da policveturilojn. " Hoj! Geknaboj! Foriĝu, frenezulon ni arestas. Baldaŭ vi povos reveni sendanĝere. " Policano diris.   
Kaj vere, iom pli fore, viro paŝadis sur rompita vitro kovranta asfalton. Li tenis martelo kaj svingis ĝin al ĉiu kiu provis proksimiĝi, ĉiam krianta frenezaĵojn pri dio kaj sankta misio. Policanoj celis lin kun pafiloj, sen ne jam aŭdacis pafi, sia misio ne estis mortigi frenezulojn, kiam ili povis eviti tion! Ami ridis: " Ĉu ni arestu lin? Mi estas superheroino! "   
Sen atendi lin, ŝi supersaltis preter la policveturiloj kaj alpreĝis sian povon. Nebulveziketoj trafis la martelo kaj mano kiu tenis ĝin ĝis la malvarmo tiom dororis ke la freneza homo devis lasi sian improvizitan armilon. Kiam la nebulaĵo disklariĝis, policanoj kaptis lin, kiu jam estis tenita de Ami. Ŝi tiam saltis sur policveturilo kaj diregis: " Ne zorgu plu, la urbo denun estos sendanĝera, ĉar mi kombatos frenezulojn kaj faŝistojn! Kun nekredeblaj povoj kaj forto, mi estas Selor'Merkuro, belega militistino kun malbela vesto, kaj ĉiun maliculon, mi punos! Ha ha ha! "   
Bone scianta ke policanoj ne ŝatos ŝian paroladon, Selor'Merkuro tuj forkuris kun Najlkapo, timetanta sen al si ĝin konfesi. La freneza viro ne estis sola. Ŝi ankaŭ estis freneza, kaj Najlkapo ankaŭ, kaj la kvin vakeroj kiun ŝi mortigis, kaj kredeble ĉiu, kiu havis demonajn tarokkartojn. Ŝi devis allasi ĝin, ŝi sciis, sed kiel allasi tiun libersento? Ho, nur iom da tempo pli, kaj ŝi detruos ĝin, iomete plu…

Rej malrapide paŝadis, tirata per mano laŭ strato. Ŝia patrino promenigis ŝin ĉiutage, por bonfartigi ŝian korpon. De kiam ŝi tuŝis la sankta fajro, ŝi iom pliboniĝis, sed plu estis tute handikapa. Ŝi foje leviĝis, paŝis tra sia ĉambro, kaj sin mem sidiĝis. Sed ŝi plu bezonis esti nutrita tra tuboj, vestita, banita kaj eĉ fekigita per helpo de sia patrino. Du tagoj pli, kaj ili reiris templen. La spirito kiu parolis al ŝi eble pli helpos. Eble ŝi dungos spertulon kiu eble konis la lingvon kiun la spirito uzis, se Rej komprenis ĝin.   
Rej neniam lasis sian rabdeton, kaj kriis se oni tuŝis ĝin. Ŝi havis ĝin dum ili promenis. Policanoj jam multfoje preterveturis ilin dum la maldaŭra promeno. Io estis malnormala, kaj la patrino ne sciis kion. Homoj, precipe viroj, kunpaŝis, kriis kaj ridegis kvazaŭ fiknaba bando. Fiknaboj, kiu planigas fiblagon. Jes, ili ŝajnis malicaj. Tio eble estis absurda, sed ŝi timis. Viro subite aperis antaŭ ŝi. " Kion vi faras tie?   
\- Mi… nur promenas.   
\- Vi estas bela. Alsendu la knabinon hejmen kaj venu kun mi, ni amoros.   
\- Ne! Vi ebrias, forigu!   
\- Mi estas libera! Mi havos ĉion mi volas! Lasu la knabinon, mi devigos vin se vi ne obeas!   
\- Mi petas, ŝi estas handikapulo, mi devas zorgi pri ŝin, lasu nin!   
\- Handikapulo? Do vi ne bezonas ŝin. Mi certe ne bezonas parazitoj kiu vivis per mia imposto, mi mortigos ŝin kaj ni povos amori.   
\- Ne! Lasu nin naŭza homo! HELPON! "   
Ŝi provis kuri, sed Rej ne povis sekvi, kaj ŝi devis vane lukti kontraŭ li. " Lasu mian filinon, kaj mi faros kion vi volas!   
\- He! Mi pagas multe pli da imposton ol iu ajn putino demandus! "   
Li sukcesis puŝi ŝin grunde, kaj prenis la filinon per hararo. Ŝi ne reagis. Ha ha! Ŝi ne eĉ scios kiam ŝi mortas! Li vidis la skribilon kiun ŝi tenis. Jes, li enpuŝos ĝin en ŝia pugo, tio reagigos ŝin! Ŝi faris nenion kiam li faligis ŝian jupon, sed ekde li tuŝis la skribilon, terura kriego bruis, kaj ŝi ekflamiĝis. Kio? De kiam handikapuloj ekflamas??? Ŝiaj vestoj bruliĝis, sed ŝiaj haroj ŝvebis en flamoj sen konsumi, kaj kvankam ŝi nun movis kaj kriis, ŝi ne ŝajnis doloriga, nur koleriga. Fajro kreskis pli, kaj pli, kaj pli, ĝis li ne vidis knabinon, sed egan flaman fantomon, kiu flugis kun teruraj krioj. Fantomo flugis ĉirkaŭ li, kaj tra strato, al pasantoj, kaj kiam ĝi vidis ĉion ĝi volis, ĝi revenis rekte al li. La flamoj tute glutis lin, kaj li konstatis ke ĝi estis fajro reala. Meze de la fajrego, estis virina korpo, kiu kaptis lin kun fera pugno dum inferaj flamoj forbrulis lian karnon. La knabino ridetis, kaj tio estis la lastan vidon li havis antaŭ siaj okuloj blindiĝis pro trovarmo. Li neniam scios, ke kiam ŝi fine lasis lian korpon fali el la fajrbulo, restadis malmulte pli ol sekaj ostoj.   
Kaj la fajrfantomo ĉirkaŭflugis plu, krieganta plu, alproksimiĝanta ĉiujn kiu strange agis, kaj kelkaj alioj, kaj fajra tentaklo tuŝis ilin, sveniganta ilin sen, feliĉe, pli vundi ilin. La fantomo forflugis kaj malaperis tra distanco.

Ami kaj la juna viro kiu nun permesis al ŝi nomigi lin Najlkapo subite falis sur la buĉita korpo kun kiun ili ludis. La fantomo ne haltis, kaj nur altiĝis plu.

Luna, luktanta por ne sveni, sukcesis liberigi sian kolon el la manoj de Usako, kiu, freneza pro manko, provis devigis ŝin diri kie estis la fiaj tarokkartoj per torturo kaj minacoj. Luna subite vidis movon kaj tuj rigardis, nur por vidi fajra kreitaĵo forflugi. Ĉu ĝi estis bona? Aŭ ĉu ĝi estis malamika faraĵo…? Usako nun ne movis, sed trankvile spiris, kvazaŭ ŝi nur dormis.

Ĉe la Dekkvartala malsanejo, ĉiu fajralarmoj eksonis, kaj dek viroj, kiu serĉis handikapulojn por mortigi ilin, samtempe falis. Kiam ili vekiĝis, poste, policanoj jam arestis ilin, ĉar ili ankaŭ trovis la tri maljunulojn kiun la dekopo mortigis.

Dum kelkaj minutoj, la fajra fantomo plu flugis tra la urbo, kaj subite, ĝi estingiĝis, kaj nigriĝita formo elfalis. Kiam scivoluloj proksimiĝis, ili trovis vunditan knabinon, ŝia haŭto makulita per fulgo, tute nuda, krom ia skribilon ŝi tenis en mano. Ŝi ne vekiĝis antaŭ la ambulanco alvenis.


	6. Ĉapitro ses

Ami kaj Najlkapo vekigis samtempe. " Kio ĵus okazis?   
\- Ĵus? Pardonu Ami, sed pli da tri horoj pasis. Ni certe svenis.   
\- Vere? Mi ne sentis ion. Oh Dio!   
\- Ĉu vi ne diris al mi ke vi estis sendia? Oh fek!   
\- Kion ni faris? Ni buĉis homon!   
\- Mi… preskaŭ ne memoras… li… ĉu li meritis tion?   
\- Mi memoras bone. Li estis cia drogvendisto, ni venis ĉar li estis nazio.   
\- Ne estas!   
\- Ci diris tion al mi!   
\- Mi ne memoras. Mi ne ŝatis lin, eble mi volis ke vi helpu mortigi lin.   
\- Fek! Ni mortigis senkulpulon! Tiu malbenita karto!   
\- Karton?   
\- Ĉu ci ne rimarkis? La demona tarokkarto kiu faris nin liberaj. Ve, ni ne estis liberaj, ni obeis niajn dezirojn kaj nian malamon. Ni faris kion demono deziris!   
\- Kion fari nun?   
\- Foriru ni, krom se ci volas esti trovita kun kadavro. "

Kelkfoje, Minako vidis aviadilojn flugi superege, sed estis la unua fojo ke ŝi eniris iun. Sinjorino Osakao gvidis ŝin, ĉar ŝi ne lerte marŝis kun siaj vundoj, kaj ŝi ne sciis la vojon iel ajn. Ŝi timis kiam la aviadilo ekmovis, sed baldaŭ trankviliĝis kaj rigardis la maron malsuper ŝi. Tiom granda akva etendaĵo estis mirinda, ŝi eĉ forgesis doloron. Sed baldaŭ ŝi komprenis ion: Neniam ŝi povos reiri hejmen, malantaŭ tiom da akvo! Osakao estis bona virino, sed ŝi neniam trovos siajn amikojn kaj familion. Sed tie estis tro alta, ŝi ne povis forkuri. Kiam ŝi malsupreniris la ŝtuparon el la aviadilo, ŝi laŭte ploris kaj tremegis. Sinjorino Osakao provis ĝojigi ŝin, sed ŝi parolis sian lingvon, kiun ŝi eble neniam komprenos.   
Almenaŭ, se ŝi bone komprenis, ŝi havos domon. La virino montris al ŝi malplenan ĉambron kun nur eta lito kaj du seĝoj, kaj signeksplikis ke ŝi foriris, sed revenos poste. Minako ne aŭdacis esplori la domon dum Osakao estis for, do ŝi kuŝis sur lito kaj dormetis ĝis ŝi revenis.   
Kiam Osakao alvenis, ŝi portis du pezŝajnajn sakegojn, kiujn ŝi allasis planken, kaj vekigus Minakon se ŝi ne jam vekus. Ensake, troviĝis multaj vestoj kiujn sinjorino Osakao prenis kaj unu post la alia metis antaŭ Minako, kiel por vidi se ĝi belas sur ŝi, kaj formetis ili por preni aliajn vestojn kaj tiel plu. Ŝi komprenis ke ŝi volis ke ŝi elektis kiujn taŭgos al ŝi plibone. Kiam ŝi ekprovis surmeti iun veston, Osakao maleniris la ĉambron kaj fermis la pordon. Kvankam Minako antaŭe surmetis kelkajn blankulajn vestojn, kiel veŝto kaj jupo, tiuj estis pli kompleksaj kaj ŝi bezonis multan tempon, tiom multan ke sinjorino Osakao revenis antaŭ ŝi plenigis la taskon.   
Ŝi gvidis ŝin en alia ĉambro, kiu ne enhavis litojn sed tablon kaj seĝojn, kaj sur tablo, du pladojn kun delicege odoranta nutraĵo. Ŝi manĝis nenio de sia eliro de la sorĉistejo kaj ege malsatis, do ŝi ne longe atendis ian permeson kaj ĝue ekmanĝis la nekonatajn viandon kaj grenojn. Ŝi plu mallerte uzis forkon, devi nur uzi sian maldekstran manon ne helpis, kaj Osakao eĉ uzis bastonetojn anstataŭ, sed ŝi pli malfrue zorgos, pli gravis satmanĝi!   
Poste sinjorino Osakao montris al ŝi la tutan domon, kiu havis kvar ĉambrojn, en unu estis necesejo, kiun ŝi ankaŭ baldaŭ bezonos, kaj fenestroj montris ke ĝi estis tre alta super urbego. En la kvara ĉambro, kie estis alia lito, certe tiun de Osakao, ankaŭ estis balkono, kien ŝi timetis iri sed reiros poste, pro scivolo.   
La ĉielo post iom da tempo malheliĝis, kaj ŝi kuŝiĝis, sed poste du-tri horoj brueto vekigis ŝin. La malfermeta pordo moviĝis, kaj eta besto eniris. Ĝi ŝajnis kiel leonido, sed ŝi vidis multajn en urbo, kaj homoj ne timis ilin. Kiel ĝi eniris tiom altan domon? La besto paŝis rekte al ŝi. Kial ĝi faris tion? Ĉu ĝi atakos? Ĉu ĝi danĝeras? Ŝi forpuŝis ĝin kaj leviĝis, preta por kombato. Venki tiom malgrandan beston certe estis farebla…   
Ŝi komprenis ke ĝi ne danĝeris kiam ĝi ekparolis. Aŭ tiun nekonata besto tiom ŝatis homojn, ke ĝi lernis ilian lingvon, aŭ ĝi estis spirito, kaj nur bonaj spiritoj parolis al homoj. Sed ŝi ne komprenis kion ĝi diris. Post iom da tempo, li – li, ĉar li havis viran voĉon – komprenis ke ŝi ne konis sian lingvon, kaj sen pli ekspliki saltis kaj aperigis rabdeton, antaŭ forkuri. Dia donaco? Sendube.   
La bastoneto estis ora kaj brilega, kun strange familiara simbolo. Kion pensus sinjorino Osakao pri la diaj aferoj, ŝi ne sciis, do ŝi kaŝis ĝin sub la matraco. Ŝi baldaŭ faros ritojn por malkovri kiel uzi ĝin, sed ne nun, ĉar ŝi estis tro dormema. Malgraŭ sia kolero kontraŭ la sorĉisto, ŝi plibonŝatus al li montri rabdeton kaj ekspliki pri la blanka leonido kiu donis ĝin al ŝi. Li scius! Ŝi ne estis sorĉistino, ŝi ne ĉion sciis, eĉ estanta diino!

" Do, Jado, ĉu Bamo sukcesis mortigi la militistinojn? "   
La tenebroreĝlanda generalo tremetis sed kaŝis tion. Ne, la militistinoj ne mortis, sed kiel diri?   
" Pardonu, Reĝino, la sklavoj kiujn Bamo kontrolis mortigis multajn gehandikapulojn, sed mi ne scias se iu Lungvardiano estis inter ili. Stranga afero okazis, iom post ŝi raportis vidi malamikon en lernejo, laŭ vidinto, ega fajrbulo, pli ol kvin metroj alta, flugis al ŝi kaj bruligis ŝin ĝis nenio pluestis.   
\- Unu el la militistinoj kontrolas fajron. Vi do havas tri malamikojn venkendajn. Kaj kredu min, neniam antaŭe ili povis krei tiom grandan kaj poveman fajrbulon. Vi kulpas pri tio, vi devas solvi tion. Ĉu vi havas planon? Samtempe, viaj kelkaj pluvivaj servantoj plu endonis energion, sed vi certe povas plibonfari. Mi ne volas ke via stulteco fiaskigas nian invadon.   
\- Jes, mi havas planon, ĝi mortigos ilin kaj donos al ni energion samtempe.   
\- Bone. Ne ankoraŭ malsukcesu, mi estas malpaciencema. "

For el Reĝino Berilo, sed tamen en Tenebroreĝlando, Jado renkontis militistino. " Tetiso, ĉu ĉio pretas por via plano?   
\- Nia plano, mi petas, ĉar vi multe helpis. Jes, ni nur plu devas trovi kredeblan pretekston por devigi ilin eniri mian ŝipon.   
\- Lasu tion al mi. Ili iras al speciallernejo, se mi donas al ĝin biletojn, la estraro ĝojos pro tiu ŝanco kaj ne faros demandojn. Handikapaj geknaboj ŝategas specialajn aktivecojn. Eble ni ne havos ĉiun el ili, sed estos bona eko tamen, kaj ni havos multegan energion.   
\- Bone. Nur diru al mi kiam enhaveniĝi, kaj mi zorgos pri ĉion. Mi estras maron, estos nenia eskapvojo. "

Rej feliĉe ne estis serioze vundita, nur lacega. Kelkaj kontuzaĵoj kaj gratvundoj, nenio danĝera. Kaj ŝi plu manpremis sian rabdeton. Ekde la kuracistoj certigis ke ĉio estis bona, la patrino alprenis ŝin al templo. La pastro ne ŝatis vidi ilin.   
" Vi malfruiĝis. Ĉu vi forgesis ke vi devis reveni du tagoj pli frue?   
\- Pardonu. Ni havis akcidenton, Rej kara bezonis kuracadon.   
\- Ĉu vere? Ba, kredu mi ĝin… vi devigis min atendi, do vi ankaŭ atendu min, mi unue plenigos kelkajn taskojn. Eniru la sanktan fajran ĉambron, ni reprovos tion. "   
Ŝi obeis, kaj post longeta tempo li ankaŭ alvenis. " Do, ĉu ion ajn okazis de nia lasta renkonto?   
\- Certe jes! Tiun akcidenton mi menciis, videble ne estis natura. Viro provis ataki nin. Kiam li tuŝis ŝian rabdeton, ŝi ekkriegis kaj transformiĝis en terura fajrbulo. Mi tiom timis! Ŝi bruligis la fiviron, kaj forflugis! Estas feliĉa, ke oni ne kredis kion okazis, aŭ ŝi estus forprenita de mi! Tamen li mortis. Ŝia povo estas danĝera, kaj ŝi ne eĉ povas voli kontroli ĝin. Vi devas helpi nin, aŭ kion ni faros?   
\- Mi faros ĉion mi povas. Mi vekigis ŝian povon, tion farinta mi deviĝis vekigi ŝian animon. Sidigu ŝin kiel lastfoje.   
\- Dankon. Rej… venu… "   
Ŝi ankoraŭ gvidis la junulinon kaj sidigis ŝin. Ŝi probable ne rimarkis ke la knabino mem instalis siajn gambojn senerare por stable sidi, sed li vidis tion. Ĉu ŝi iam plene vekiĝos, li pensis ke ne, sed iom post iom, pliboniĝo eblas.   
Li alpreĝis antaŭ la sankta fajro, kaj pli rapide ol la lasta fojo, la praulaj spiritoj respondis. Rej leviĝis, sed ne provis tuŝi la flamojn. Eble ĉar ili havis nenion donendan por ŝi. Virina vizaĝo ankoraŭ aperis kaj longe parolis. La patrino kaj la pastro komprenis nenion, sed Rej grave aŭskultis. La Fajra virino pli rapide parolis, kiel io urĝis, kaj retropaŝis por montri kion estis malantaŭ ŝi.   
Mirinda kastelego, ĉirkaŭita de belaj florĝardenoj, kie riĉe vestitaj personoj pace kaj ĝoje paŝis, dancis kaj ludis. La Rej-a patrino flustris " Ĉu ĝi estas paradizo? " Sed neniu respondis. Verŝajne, ĝi estis en ĉielo, ĉar iom poste leviĝis super horizonto Tero.   
Sed io ne taŭgis ĉe tiu tero. Strangaj nigraj nuboj ŝvebis super ĝi, eble el ĝi. Post nur kelkaj minutoj, ili alvenis super la kastelo, kaj ĉiu timegis. La muziko, kiu antaŭe ludadis, silentiĝis, kaj nur dolorkriegoj estis aŭditaj. La nubo estis demonego, kiu detruis tiun paradizan mondon. Armeanoj alkuris, kaj tuj mortis. La demono tro fortis. Poste, kvar militistinoj alvenis, luktis iom, sed ankaŭ mortis. Fine, blanka lumo detruis la demonon, sed nenio pluvivis. La fajra virino revenis, kaj petegis al Rej plu, antaŭ malaperi.   
" La kvar militistinoj, ĉu vi vidis, pastro?   
\- Jes. La tria…   
\- La tria estis Rej. Kion tio signifas?   
\- Mi ne scias, mi eĉ ne certas kio estis tiu mirinda ejo.   
\- Paradizo.   
\- Eble, eble ne. Sed estis spirita loĝejo, mi certas, kaj demono el tero detruis ĝin.   
\- Ĉu spiritoj mortas?   
\- Jes, videble. Demonoj povas mortigi aŭ korupti ilin. Sed ili eble alie pluvivas.   
\- Rej reenkarniĝis, post ŝia animo mortis, ĉu?   
\- Verŝajne… sed ŝi ne havus tiujn povojn, kaj la diino ne parolus al ŝi, se ŝi ne havus animon. Ŝi estis alsendita al ni pro ialo, kaj mi timas, ke mi scias kion ĝi estas.   
\- Kio?   
\- Ŝi havas mision, detrui la demonojn kiu minacas teron kaj spiritejojn. Ni devas trovi ŝian spiriton kaj tute vekigi ŝin, kaj trejni ŝin por la kombato. Se ni malsukcesas, kiu scias kion okazos. Eble la tero pereos sekve.   
\- Kaj la tri aliaj? Ĉu vi serĉas ilin?   
\- Eble poste. Sed nun Rej gravas. "

" Komandanto, Luna flustris, komandanto, ĉu vi aŭdas min?   
\- Jes, novaĵo?   
\- Iom. Mi pensas ke la tria aperis, sed mi ne trovis ŝin. Ami kaj Usago estis sorĉitaj per demonaj kartoj kaj nur partoprenis en ĥaoso, kiam fajrbulego flugis tra la urbo kaj detruis la kartojn.   
\- Tra la tuta urbo? Komencanta militistino neniam povus tiel agi!   
\- Eble ŝi ne komencas.   
\- Oni fine trovis la kvina, vera kontakto ne eblis sed percepteble ŝiaj povoj vekiĝis de jaroj. Ŝia nasko estis planigita ĉe Britujo, sed ŝi erare naskis ĉe Sud-Afriko. Nia komandantaro influis kelkajn ŝtatoficistojn por ebligi ŝian tujan adopton de Japanino. Ĉu Merkuro bone konas sian komputileton jam?   
\- Mi ne donis ĝin al ŝi. Mi estis planiganta doni ĝin al iu kiu havas nedifektitan cerbon, estus plibonuzita.   
\- Kio? Tuj donu ĝin al ŝi! Ŝi trovos ielon, fidu ŝin, kaj ni nun bezonas ĝiajn eblecojn. Selor'Venuso nur konas afrikan dialekton, ni ne povas atendi ĝis ŝi lernos alian lingvon. Ekde Merkuro povos uzi la komputilajn tradukajn programojn, alsendu ŝin al tiu adreso… "   
Luna ne povis skribi kun siaj kruroj, sed ŝi ne timis ke ŝi forgesos, ŝi havis tre bonan memoron. Ŝi eliris el la komunikilo, kiu alitempe estis uzita kiel simpla ludo de multaj geknaboj, kaj maleniris la videoludejon.


End file.
